


Chapter 09 夫妻关系 C

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [31]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 09 夫妻关系 C

厚厚一沓中式镂空暗红请柬散在桌上，切成小块的古铜色火漆掉落满地，印章也随着书桌抖动而乱滚。半透明的深蓝丝纱旗袍包裹着曲线微屈的玲珑身体，里面没有任何内衬，直接将几点私密若隐若现的映了出来。  
领口和胸前盘口已然大敞，腿根处也解了几颗，料子半搭在身上，露出被粗砺五指揉红的白嫩肌肤。男人吮着她后颈不动，任凭绵软跨坐在自己腿上前后吞挪，两只小手紧紧抓着他膝盖，指甲掐得人有些痛。转椅勉强承受着两人的重量和剧烈运动，尽量不在主人尽兴时掉链子，奈何自身能力有限，女人又动得毫无章法，只能不断发出刺耳的吱呀声。  
挽在脖颈的盘发已松散不少，青丝随着爱欲蒸腾贴在额头或鬓角，金步摇半吊着斜在发间，几欲掉落。弘历被制在身下，只觉自己被绞得愈发敏感，覆在双乳上的大掌猛然掐紧，半透纱绸上精细缝制的珠片银丝刮得怀中人倒吸一口冷气。  
本能再无法抑制，他喘息着挣扎，想让索取自己的双腿放开，却被无比熟悉他身体反应的魏璎珞察觉到端倪，更深更用力地往后靠去，将肉刃吞吃到底。他实在管不住双手，一把将浑身颤抖的人压回胸膛，另一只手紧紧按住她小腹，将欲望尽数播撒在花心深处。满是情欲的嘤咛声被冲得绵长，她彻底松了身子，无力地瘫软回男人怀抱。  
“还不错，出师了。”男人自后蹭蹭她微汗泛粉的面颊，复而单手捧过她的脸，费力前倾去咬那只被嘬吮得发肿的红唇，“这身打扮......盘算多久了？”  
魏璎珞却使不上力气，更没心思搭理挑逗，想不通他为什么要推自己：  
“刚才......什么意思？”  
这人领了证之后开始神神叨叨的做保护措施，说不能在夏天怀孩子，不然出生时也是夏天，她坐月子开太多空调会落病根。结果没到一周就变脸，说什么冬天生更不行，天寒地冻的，还不如夏天，就把措施拿掉。  
今天这是又反悔了。  
“海子安你见着没，那可太烦人了，一直哭。”弘历压在她耳边闷声，似乎有些烦恼，“陈明玉整个上午都在围着孩子转，根本没空和海兰察说话。”  
她不禁翻了个白眼，无情地戳穿：“上次你还说关达闺女可爱呢。”  
“......那就顺其自然吧。”男人埋在她颈窝嗯了一声。  
小手开始一颗一颗解盘扣，弘历也跟着帮倒忙，腰胯处的扣子摆弄了五分钟也没解开，倒是吃了不少豆腐。  
总算解开束缚的人回卧室换睡衣，他蹲下身子去捡掉在桌底的火漆小块，把两人搅得乱七八糟的犯罪现场恢复原样。  
  
弘历笔锋苍劲，钢笔笔尖印在请柬上，划出微微上挑的痕迹。魏璎珞却迟迟不肯落笔，冲着伴娘伴郎的名单愣了好久。  
“怎么不写？”他又写好一份，分类堆在旁边。  
魏璎珞坐在对面支着头瞟他：“你确定要让傅恒当伴郎吗。”  
老男人连头都没抬，依旧照着名单写请柬。他虚岁已经三十五了，身边相熟的基本没有单身汉，有也是当过三次伴郎，不能再当。  
这时候让他找三个伴郎出来，简直为难人。  
“顾吉祥从江平过来，你的伴娘是够了，我真没处去找伴郎，算上高恒都不够。”  
李玉是直接绑来的，靠亲子证明成功争取到猎头公司的小高总裁还能说上几句话，最后缺一个，他只能向傅恒下手。然而妻子却并不愿意傅恒以特殊身份过来，毕竟当初若不是傅老太太蹦出来搅和，她就会答应和傅恒交往。  
魏璎珞先把叶淳雪的名字写好：“你要是不把自己泡进醋坛子里呢，我当然不介意。”  
“笑话，我可不像你那么小心眼，故意不给那淑慎发请柬。”  
“我可以给朱婉发，甚至能给容音姐发，就她不行。”她一听见这个名字就不舒服，这人算盘打太毒，“谁让她成天在你耳边叽叽歪歪卖律所，我为了保华天废好大力气，她偏跟我对着干。”  
想让弘历签字，伪造扭曲事实，只要不是死刑立即执行，保住廖弘昼的命，那淑慎就算赢了——这女人一定会来告诉自己，凶手没有得到惩处，是弘历作伪证的原因。  
呸，傻子才上她的当，老师又不是傻子。  
“你分明是讨厌她和我走得近。”男人的声音有些得意。  
......她决定收回刚才说他不傻的那句话。不过也有几分道理，虽说争取爱情没错，但她就是讨厌这种挑拨离间、见缝插针的人。  
更讨厌她盯着老师不放，甚至又蠢又笨的劝他答应关达合并，根本不考虑未来发展。  
和她隔着一张桌子的丈夫嘴角上翘，脸边皱起几道小褶子。她低下眼不再同他对视，轻飘飘地转移话题：“结婚一点都不浪漫，累死了，又烧钱。你不觉得很好笑吗，份子钱互相抵消，钱全让婚庆公司赚了。”  
然而男人依旧沉浸在自恋模式，毫不避讳道：  
“魏璎珞，想嫁给我的人能坐满旁听席，你还嫌累？”  
“那你可以去找个不嫌累的，反正我没什么特殊的感觉。”魏璎珞把笔往桌上一磕，写到一半的‘傅’字也放下不管了，直接起身朝卧室走去。  
弘历赶紧趁机收过请柬把名字写全，再回屋去把钻进被窝的人拖出来。结果那人睡裙布料滑溜溜的，从被子里滚到了床的另一侧，他压根没抓住。  
“没感觉就对了，你都在我这儿住多久了，爸都比咱俩有感觉。”男人不再从被子里发动攻击，转而从上方压制乱动的小棉花包，长胳膊长腿将被窝下面一团牢牢固定住。  
魏璎珞很快被闷得出不来气，努力挣扎起来。廖律师怕人被憋傻还要负过失责任，干脆松了一条胳膊，让小粽子从被窝里探出头大口喘气。  
“你想多了，他都快得道成仙了，更没反应，不过到时候他会提前过来。”说起关于父母的正事，她懒得和老小孩胡闹，“......可我还没见过你妈，她知道这事吗。”  
她没有姐姐，没有妈妈，唯一的亲人已经知晓她要和谁共度一生，但弘历那边却没有提起过。  
廖先生表面是父母无踪影的状态，甚至被明玉认为双亲皆已过世，但她知道，他妈妈在国外，很多年没有回来。  
可能是为了保护廖国华那点作为律所领导的面子，两人没有离婚，但他父亲去世时，母亲并未露面，任凭一个十九岁的孩子独自操办葬礼，甚至是直面亲戚们对高额遗产的觊觎。  
弘历眼睫微动，虽然只有那么一两秒，却依然被身下的人精确捕捉。  
“她以为我去年年底就结婚了。”男人翻了个身躺下，望向天花板，“无所谓，她早在那边成家了，又生了个儿子。”  
自从十岁那年迷茫摇头后，母亲对他的一切都不再感兴趣，极少回国，上次见面还是他大学毕业时。他曾在国际通话中听见男孩子叫mum的声音，还有母亲挂断电话前欣慰融融的笑声。  
去年冬天，他以为自己快要结婚了，满怀期待地给她发短信，却只收到一个敷衍的Congratulations。  
时间太久，他好像记不清小时候的事了，也想不起那些温暖的拥抱。  
魏璎珞悄悄挪过去，上半身趴在他身上，双臂轻轻环住男人劲瘦的腰。她听张廷玉说那些的时候有点难过，如果能再早点遇见他就好了。  
“你想她了？”  
男人瞳仁左右晃了两下，没有回答，反而抬手轻轻刮上她小巧的鼻梁。  
她心下了然。  
如果......如果婚礼时他妈妈能来，双方高堂在上，他一定很高兴。  
小丫头过于炽热的眼神盯得他浑身别扭，他将那颗仰着的小脑袋抱在怀里，犹豫道：“我和你一起回江平，把爸接过来......再去看一眼妈和姐姐吧。”  
“好。”  
抱着腰的双臂收紧，魏璎珞透过衬衫感受他温热的血脉，听见极为有力的跳动声。  
书桌抽屉里的电话本，总归是有用的。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
人办不成事，80%是因为方法不对，15%是能力不够，4%是态度问题，最后的1%才是听天意时机。  
事实证明，廖律师叫不回自己亲妈，属于那99%。  
魏璎珞用脚都能想出他给他妈打电话时的别扭样子，嘴上指不定多硬气，发短信更是惜字如金。但她可不是廖律师，那张怼得对家说不出话的嘴巴可以随时抹蜜，喷出无数腻得人头晕的小糖块。  
凭着见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话的本事，她很快赢得了婆婆的认可。中老年妇女好哄，夸她，再借引子谈谈弘历小时候的事，美好的回忆也好，无视多年的小愧疚也罢，只要避开廖国华这颗地雷，不会有太大问题。  
京栀公馆加塞举行婚宴的日子早已敲定，她安排好一切，只需要老太太前后来两天。但奥兰多离这儿太远了，跨国航班累人，她订下不需要倒时差的头等舱直飞机票时，整颗心都在滴血。  
弘历绑在她支付宝上的银行卡会收到短信，只能刷自己的。她没敢提前通知，因为郎夕萍态度模糊，隔着屏幕感受不到太多真情实意。人的想法瞬息万变，老太太不在东庆落地，她就不放心——  
  
丈夫被连车带人被扔在了地下停车场，她只说来接人，却没说接谁，弘历还以为是从江平来参加婚礼老同学。  
隔着屏幕聊了近两个月的脸化作实体，魏璎珞长长松了一口气，冲推着小箱子的人招手：  
“阿姨！”  
老太太很显年轻，甚至像五十岁的人，和弘历一模一样的发际线已经暴露了基因的强大。  
“真漂亮。”老太太还是笑呵呵的，“还叫阿姨啊。”  
这个态度基本是成了，不会突然变卦。她推过20寸的小箱子，脆脆叫了一声：“妈。”  
国外各种张扬的女孩子见多了，魏璎珞这张只涂了防晒的脸反而很舒服。就算多年不见，郎夕萍也和绝大多数婆婆一样，最关心儿媳的家庭情况。  
“听元元说，你爸是烟草局的？”婆婆对事业单位工作的亲家很满意，“毕业就给孩子在外地买房的父母不多啊，好多人一直在观望，小姑娘早点安定下来挺好。”  
魏璎珞表面笑嘻嘻，心中暗骂老男人心眼太多，先把她爹工作和经济基础的事抖落了。  
不过他这个傻乎乎的小名，倒是挺可爱。  
虎头虎脑的小男孩，憋着脸被叫元元，她刚开始还以为是‘圆圆’，后来才发现字不对。  
  
弘历在地下停车场等了许久，这里不允许抽烟，手机又没什么好玩的，简直闲到头顶长出蘑菇。  
熟悉的身影总算拖着箱子在拐角处出现，交谈得很热闹，他下车接人，却见到了久未谋面、甚至有些眼生的母亲。  
廖先生半个字没和自己亲妈说，先横了老婆一眼。他知道她想暗搓搓的干什么，笃定这人不能成事，又不忍心打击积极性，便任由她去折腾。  
结果居然真把人弄回来了。  
自己亲妈不理自己，却搭理她，这太挫败。  
十几年，足以令刚毕业的学生自然长成独当一面的男人，藏在心底的亲人突然见面，他高兴，却说不出什么。  
“妈。”  
“大人了。”母亲也只有轻飘飘的一句。  
魏璎珞在后排专心看风景，时不时回答两人有一茬没一茬的无聊话题。没有夸张的热泪盈眶和大摆宴席，老魏回小淮口，郎夕萍回廖家老房，家里还是只有他们两个。其实她订好了地理位置极好的套间，但婆婆却出乎意料地提出回那套老房子。  
不论从前发生过什么，人已经去了十数年，所有回忆都被打上一层朦胧的美好。  
爱怀旧的时候，人就老了。  
弘历向来把情绪藏得不错，几乎不会表现出过于兴奋的一面，可今天脸上的傻笑绷都绷不住。她说要吃烧腊，他真的买来了乳鸽自己炖，平时就很少有时间下手处理生禽，更别提在婚礼前两天的关键时刻。  
眼睛有点痒，应该是睫毛断在里面了，他洗手后揉了许久也没能揉出来，痒乎乎的难受。  
“过来，我看看。”坐在餐厅圆桌边看案例集的人朝他招招手。  
男人被揉红的左眼低下来，还真有根小睫毛附着在眼白上，她吹也吹不动，只好安慰性地朝他眼角香了一口。  
“听说你小名叫元元？”魏璎珞两手搭在餐椅靠背上，看着男人又揉了两下，忍不住打趣道，“我当时就说你名字取太大了，元元是平头百姓的意思，正好压压你那个什么广大的节气历法。”  
这个名字听起来和小女孩似的，长大后父亲也很少叫，现在从小丫头嘴里蹦出来，更像是在笑他幼稚。元元都说了，他真不确定郎夕萍会不会把小时候偷偷吃棉花糖吃吐了的事说出来。  
弘历嗤了一声，懒得搭理她。  
“元元。”那人依然不知死活的叫他，笑得咯咯响，“元元？”  
硬气只能存在于一瞬间，手中的书被夺走，她整个人被拎上了桌子，差点把旁边两个盘子推下去。圆形餐桌面积极不小，她上半身被违逆不动的力量强行压下，脊背触到冰凉的大理石桌面，条件反射般弹开，却撞入男人炽热的胸膛。  
“别别别！桌子塌了！老师......老师！”  
男人压根没想对她做什么，只掐着她腰间痒痒肉不放，作弄得她笑到乏累。  
“现在知道叫老师了，晚了。”弘历总算肯放开她的腰，转而掐上她面颊揉搓，将那张小脸蛋肆意拉扯，“什么时候联系的我妈，嗯？成天翻我电话本，张廷玉和张若霭的联系方式也是从本里看来的吧！”  
他手劲太大，把她掐得结结实实，魏璎珞吃痛，想把他手指掰下来却徒劳无功：  
“你这是恩将仇报！电话本怎么了，我求张廷玉录音劝张副回来的时候，在楼道里冻了三个小时呢，你不补偿就算了，还掐我。”  
  
捏着脸的手劲果然松泛下来。  
她那时候比他更不好过。  
但他们过来了，再也不会不好过了。  
  
男人轻轻捏住她鼻尖，故作不屑地将话题挑开：“你倒是不怕妈不喜欢你，来个棒打鸳鸯。”  
“奥兰多，她的手哪儿那么长！”魏璎珞鼻子被捏的出不来气，说话瓮声瓮气的，“而且有你在，我有什么可担心的。”  
弘历思考了一会儿，将呼吸权还给她：  
“这还像句人话，算你有点良心。”  
乳鸽和佐料还扔在锅里，但折腾这一天实在乏累，她的眼皮已经开始打架。魏璎珞临阵反悔，她不想吃烧乳鸽了，她只想躺在温暖的大床里，抱着人形抱枕睡觉。  
“老师，明天再吃鸽子吧。”软软一团往他怀里窝了窝，“我困。”  
这丫头总是这样，自知理亏的时候要么溜掉失踪，要么软得比谁都快，和平时刚硬的模样判若两人，他拿她一点办法都没有，忙活一晚上的乳鸽就只能晾着了。  
弘历将人顺势托抱起来，让她像树袋熊那样挂在身上，朝卧室走去：“明天朋友们就要去酒店布置婚房了，还吃什么。”  
“那后天吃。”  
“后天婚礼，你自己回来和乳鸽交换戒指？”  
“......大后天，大大后天，你把它放冰箱呗。”落入绵软床褥后，她仍是勾着男人脖颈不松手。  
  
领证时她没什么感觉，现在却有了。  
抱着她陪伴她的男人，是会同她共度一生的丈夫。  
其实她向来不信这些，只信自己，姐姐去后更是认定男人全是人头猪脑，为满足身体需求无所不用其极。虚无缥缈的感情只会干扰她的判断，风险极大的情事只会害了自己的身子。  
可她还是遇见那个人了。  
他总是板着一张脸，动不动就骂人，过强的业务能力能把下属的刺挑到纳米级别，觉得全世界都在勾引他。  
但他也会教她办案写材料，带她看了无数法条详解和卷宗，告诉她什么是底线，什么可为不可为，甚至在她私下被人欺负时伸出援手。  
男人侧颜轮廓清晰，只是比四年前多了点褶子。  
  
元元，怪可爱的。  
应该很久没人这么叫他了。  
不过没关系——  
她照旧捧住男人脸颊，把他挤成噘嘴，啾的亲了过去。  
以后就又有啦。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
弘历说的没错，他们是真没时间去吃鸽子。  
今天一整天都没见到面，海兰察和傅恒忙着布置酒店婚房，靠摩擦头皮产生静电的气球飘上房顶，视频里两个被当作人体发电机的男人明显眼神呆滞，魏璎珞简直要笑到背过气去。  
线步分明的秀禾服搭在沙发里，大五福龙凤褂刺绣细密立体，正红极衬肤色。明玉曾问她为什么不选褂皇褂后，却得到异常简单的回答，这位新娘子喜欢把红色露出来，不喜欢全是金银线的手工刺绣。  
“你真要嫁人了？好快呀。”明玉不太相信自己现在所处的环境，不禁有些感慨。  
魏璎珞坐在床上没动，任由吉祥把一块红布当成盖头放在头顶：“不然呢，海子安都生出来多久了，还说我。”  
吉祥第一次来东庆，却忍着好奇心没出去乱转，而是留在娘家帮她收拾：“你真不打算拦着，让他们直接闯进来啦？”  
新娘挑挑眉毛，没有回答，还真没想过这个问题。她不愿意闹得太为难人，毕竟新郎官那个性格......让他念一堆‘我爱你’、‘全听老婆的’，再当着那么多人的面唱情歌，还不如让他直接从五楼跳下去。  
但如果真的不拦，好像也没意思。  
“死活不开门，出几道难题，找鞋子都可以。”叶淳雪终于把最后一串电动爆竹挂上衣柜，“你可以跟他来头脑风暴。”  
那边还在苦苦思考，这边却已经开始八卦。甄珠戳戳顾吉祥后背：“你看见新郎了吗。”  
“我见了，好帅的，配得上我们璎珞。就是有点老，笑起来褶子多。嗯......看起来凶巴巴的，不好说话，工作上应该是很专业的那种人。”  
“对，专业，明天就考他专业。”  
新娘突然啪的一拍掌：“让他成天压榨我，问这个法条考那个案例，明天也得问问他！”  
  
  
这个夜晚并不美好。  
廖先生几乎没阖眼，临近清晨才眯了会儿。他太精神了，全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣，连续几天的高强度准备活动也没能让他睡着。  
早已留长烫好的三七分总算有了用处，他总不能穿唐装时还是个板寸——化妆师技术不错，他对着镜子左照右照，自己都觉得自己脸上写满了英明神武。  
毕竟是除夕时拿打地铺换来的岳父，老魏并未在进门时为难他，穿着长袍的伴郎们往缝里拼命塞几个红包也就进来了，但卧室的小门却关得紧紧的，任凭傅恒叫破喉咙，也是连只苍蝇都飞不进去。  
“春秋决狱是什么？”里面终于传来细小的回复声。  
“春秋是谁？”傅恒听都没听懂。  
里面已经开始喊倒计时，弘历率先反应过来，向不属于伴郎团的亲友寻求帮助：“张若霭，她们问春秋决狱。”  
突然被cue的张若霭满头雾水，依着多年当补习班老师的经验脱口而出：“汉武帝，本事原志，论心定罪！”  
屋内的叶淳雪迅速回头：“他们知道。”  
魏璎珞眼睛一转：“别问法制史和刑法的，问别的，全问了。”  
“第一个宪法修正案是哪年的？”  
“1988！”海兰察连忙带着妻子往门边挤。  
“......”  
一来二去的问题并没有难倒门外的人，反正大多是律所同事，专攻哪方面的都有，整个一法律大全。吉祥发起最后一搏，只盼着外面没有民事方面的律师：  
“民法通则有多少条？”  
外面瞬间安静，许久都没人回答。  
屋里的四个人刚开始还洋洋得意，以为是难住了他们，毕竟越简单的问题越不一定注意，也没人会当着录像的面掏出手机查询。  
然而外面安静了许久，所有喧嚣声都消失了，甄珠刚想拉开门看，就被新娘阻止。姓廖的心眼太多，肯定是刻意营造了这种氛围，专等她们上当。  
小门锁的声音突然响起，魏璎珞猛地记起卧室门是能从外面开锁的，至于钥匙在哪儿......弘历前两天才特意问过这个问题，说是自己的钥匙丢了，要重新配。  
这男人简直投机倒把！  
但这次不如不进来，伴娘们觉得新郎太凶，不敢为难他，便逮准了伴郎欺负，害得弘历在给老魏敬茶后不得不答应多给伴郎封红包。  
  
怀里的人穿了大红的婚服，头上带着沉重的金饰，却依然轻飘飘的，没什么重量。  
还问他什么时候能胖回来，她自己先把胃养好吧。  
  
男人的红喜褂在人群中分外扎眼，不穿西装就是因为平日西装穿多了，反而显得不那么正式。  
他的臂膀牢牢拥住她，是世上最稳实的树木，她唯一放心依赖的避风港。  
这颗树原本光秃秃的，却开出大朵大朵的栀子花。  
  
魏璎珞被抱进车里，趁着跟在后面和身侧的婚礼摄像还没追过来，偷偷倾过身子朝他耳垂吻了一记。  
今天的口红颜色太重，大红色印到他嘴上或脸侧就不好看了。  
弘历未从她腰脊腿弯松开的手倏地收紧，人还没来得及坐进车子，就先压下去强行分享了她的唇膏颜色。  
这次全被录下来了。  
  
敬茶，拍照，迎宾。  
新娘总算把之前在明玉那里见到的流程亲身体验一遍，果然觉得脚没有之前那么酸。  
她也可以把捧花扔给别人了。  
给谁呢，吉祥母胎单身二十五年，叶淳雪每天追着凶手跑没时间，甄珠好像挺靠谱的，但傅恒和小女朋友又一副你侬我侬的样子，似乎很需要。  
让他们自己抢吧。  
来宾陆续落座，大厅里很快只剩下她和弘历两个人。面前大门紧闭，里面却有了不小的动静，司仪已经开始念词了。  
抓着她的那只手冷汗直冒，脸上却云淡风轻。  
“还好意思教我，自己连民法通则有几条都不知道。”她悄悄偏过头，发间步摇和金饰碰撞，泠泠作响。  
“现在让你去参加司法考试，真不一定能通过。”  
那人不理她。  
“你不打算重新分点案子给我吗，我已经半年没打官司了，都快忘记怎么上法庭了。”  
那人还是不理她。  
“你是紧张吗，都不说话——”  
“闭嘴吧你。”  
  
如果她当初没有选择来东庆。  
如果他那时不想带实习生。  
世上有太多如果，可他们一个都不信。  
  
以后还会有很多案子要打，很多新修订的法条要背。  
  
谢谢你选择交付与我。  
  
  
突然记起了第一次见面，廖弘历正被案件折磨得焦头烂额，却不得不下楼把魏璎珞领走。  
那天太阳照得有些刺眼，他从二楼楼梯走下，一步一步来到她面前。  
  
  
“老师，你怎么想到用猪肝紫装修的？”  
“这里是事务所，哪儿来的老师？”  
  
  



End file.
